Dos centímetros
by June JK
Summary: El todo sonriente Rin, el todo alegre Rin y el todo lo puedo Rin. /HaruRin.


**Pareja:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **DOS CENTÍMETROS**

 **...**

 _Si pensara en las cosas que más gusta de Rin, cree que lo más importante es su sonrisa. Esa que tenía de niño, esa que lleva ahora y la que enseñará en el futuro.  
Aquella que suele iluminar las noches en que suele pasarla junto a él._

.

.

.

Si le preguntan la razón de sus insomnios, él responderá que el agua ya no le calma como antes, que la piscina del club se le antoja demasiado grande y la bañera muy profunda. Es que Rin ha jurado silenciosamente no volver a sonreír para él y que..., _y que nada_.

 _Rin ha prometido no volver a sonreír para él._

Quizá no es la forma en que debería de tomarlo, al fin y al cabo Rin jamás ha comentado nada ni dejó en claro algo más que las lágrimas y un _Dejaré la natación,_ de aquél día en que después de tanto tiempo se han encontrado. Le duele admitir pero, si quizá hubiera corrido tras él, tomado su mano y detenido el instante, las cosas ahora serían diferentes.

Pero no lo son.

Se quedó quieto. Su mano, a sólo dos centímetros de Rin, dudaron al momento de la verdad y sólo se limitó a observar mientras se alejaba de su vida y el miedo de no volver a verlo jamás se anclaba en su corazón.

.

 _Si sólo hubiera..._

.

.

.

Pero de sorpresa y sin aviso, él volvió.

Y, de pie en medio de un club ya muy antiguo y un remolino de sentimientos, se hablaron después de cinco largos años de incomunicación. Pero, para amargura de ambos, las palabras no fueron las que querían dar, ya que, después de tanto pensarlo sólo salió un sencillo:

—Haru, ¿aún sigues con estos?

Que, siendo sinceros, no era de esperar.

¿Qué costaba dirigirse algo más que no sean sólo las miradas inconclusas que ocultaban tras esa aparente indiferencia? ¿Qué costaba una sonrisa sincera de Rin hacia Haruka o un gesto que no fuera el de sorpresa e incredulidad por parte del mismo?

Nada.

Pero, con pesar en medio, Haruka descubriría que Rin sólo vivía de la fachada, que lo que mostraba era lo opuesto a lo que sentía y que se sentía tanto o más perdido y temeroso que él cuando fuera a estar perdido y sin un sueño al cual perseguir.

.

.

.

Pero la incertidumbre esa estaba aún lejos de ser sentida o siquiera puesta en cuestión. En esos momentos sólo era _Rin_ , aquél que, después de haber ganado aquella carrera, decidió cortar todo lazo con él.

Ha de admitir que al inicio, cuando empezaron el camino de la redención, Haruka esperaba ese momento, aquél en donde Rin ganaba, ambos hacían las pases y volvían a ser amigos. Imaginaba que _ese_ sería aquél momento en que él se libraría de la carga que había llevado por tantos años sobre sus hombros. Porque, si es sincero con lo que sintió, no era el haber hecho que Rin profiriese tales palabras como dejar la natación su gran problema, sino que era el quedar sin un lazo con el que estar unido a Rin.

Pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verle jamás. Perder su amistad con él.

Si.

Aquél pequeño Rin que traía siempre una sonrisa para cada situación, aquél que le puso la vida patas arriba para después perseguir un sueño que sería tan difícil como para tenerlo así: adolorido, perdido, temeroso y sin aquella infantil y soñadora luz en sus ojos.

 _—Antes sonreías todo el tiempo._

Exacto, _sonreía_.

Y quizá fue por eso que, estando en las duchas esperando que el agua se llevara lo que no lograba comprender, la certeza le decía que acababa de perder su amistad con Rin para siempre.

.

 _Él había roto aquél lazo con él y ahora... Ahora no le quedaba nada._

.

.

.

Pero, como todo en la vida, Haru comprendió que ciertas cosas se dan _porque se tienen que dar_. Serán dolorosas, difíciles de soportar, asfixiantes y más de una vez se habrá pensado en olvidar y dejar todo de lado. Hacerse a los duros y hacer como que no importan, que los amigos no existen y que a veces sólo somos unos inútiles buenos para nada y ya.

Pero lo cierto es que todas esas cosas están ahí para aclararse.

Él lo sabe, Rin lo sabe y todos lo supieron cuando fue a él a quien le tocó caer y chocar contra la dura y cruda realidad. Pero, contra todo lo imaginado y las veces en que insistió que no quería a nadie a su lado, ellos no desistieron y le tendieron la mano.

Rememora la piscina en Australia, el mar que unía sus corazones y la sonrisa de Rin mientras se tomaba el trabajo que Haru no se sentía capaz de hacer: encaminarle.

Entonces surge la duda: _¿Se habrá sentido como él en aquél entonces?_

Tuvo su respuesta en la fuente, aquella en la que Rin se disculpó. Porque: _¿quién más si no él?_ Él que experimentó lo mismo, el temor de saberse sin un futuro, sin un sueño y la inseguridad de no poder enfrentarse al mañana; _a él mismo_.

¿Quién imaginaría que ambos estarían el uno para el otro? ¿O que sus amigos eran _sus amigos_ y que no los dejarían solos a pesar de los problemas que causaron?

Darse cuenta de algo que ya sabían: que la amistad no se rompe, que los sueños sólo se ven y sienten con el corazón y que la distancia no significa un _adiós_. si no que sólo son dos centímetros algo distantes.

.

.

.

Pero, tratar de entender que separarse no es malo es difícil. Rin está en el aeropuerto, los muchachos están tras de ellos... _¿y él?_ Bueno, él había decidido perderse en sus pensamientos; recordar las tantas veces en que Rin había decidido irse, las otras en que había amenazado con dejar de nadar, aquella en donde él cortaba los lazos definitivamente. Y esa última en que ambos se había tendido la mano para levantar al otro.

Aquella en que Haruka había comprendido cuán importante era Rin para él... y viceversa.

—' _Adiós Rin'; 'adiós Haru'. 'Espera Rin, falta tu abrazo'_... Lo sé, no es tan difícil si se intenta, _Nanase_.

—...

Y si, es difícil pero no imposible de lograr cuando es Rin quien se ríe para colgarse en uno de sus hombros mientras trata de llorar, de hacerse el fuerte y cool frente a todos. Pero Haruka sabe pescarle, están más unidos ahora que antes y es debido a eso que puede entenderle un poco: _No quiere separarse de nuevo_.

—Será temporal, quizá sólo lleve algunos años.

— _Temporal_.

—Sólo son unos años, te digo. No me voy para siempre. Recuerda que nos veremos en las Olimpiadas y, para ese momento, espero que estés preparado mentalmente para perder.

—Ni en tus sueños.

Entonces sólo le queda suspirar, sonreír un poco y despedirse de él ahora que han llamado a los pasajeros para abordar los vuelos. Makoto le asegura que se creará una cuenta, Nagisa le pide que se hablen por _Skipe_ y Rei que esperará para mostrarle un estilo más hermoso. Los de Samesuka se limitan a hacer medio alboroto y una que otra lágrima liberada mientras Rin golpea la rodilla de Sousuke, revuelve los cabellos de Momo y ve de calmar a Nitori y a Gou.

Algo es certero: Rin llorará en el avión.

Como era de esperarse, Haruka no se despide. Sólo suelta una _Hasta luego_ muy bajito, porque Rin va a volver, eso además de las cartas en que han quedado para mandar.

—¿No es más fácil por correo? Además ya tenemos contacto por _Facebook_ y _Skipe._

—Cartas y llamadas.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

Porque cuando era un niño siempre quiso una de Rin además de las que ya tenía. Siempre quiso leer sobre las travesías de Rin, que le cuente algo de su vida y del mar que se ve allá. Eso y la facilidad de poder guardarlas junto al trofeo y los montones de fotos que tiene de todos y cada uno de sus amigos. Pero eso no se puede decir en voz alta, sólo queda decir un:

—¿Y cómo te sientes, Rin?

—Me dan ganas de reír.

—¿Como antes?

—Nunca dejé de ser el niño de antes, Haru. Ahora sólo soy un poco más grande, más maduro y fuerte.

—Como antes.

—¡Haru!

.

.

.

 _Si pensara en las cosas que le gustan de Rin, él diría que todo:_ _El todo sonriente Rin, el todo alegre Rin y el todo lo puedo Rin._

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
